Gone
by Tifer
Summary: Rhyme was always one for myths. Even though people continuously tell her they're not real, she just can't stop believing. While she's an exchange student in Canada, her and her new Canadian friend, Joshua, go for a hike. Too bad Rhyme gets distracted a little too easily. Now she's lost in the woods alone with her thoughts.


**A/N: Slightly late B-day present for my awesome friend Mystic Sky. She asked for a story about Rhyme from TWEWY, so I said 'Of course! I'll have it to you by Christmas!' and it turned into a late birthday gift… **

**Disclaimer: Whatever Ben told you, I don't own Twewy or anything else in the below. Don't listen to him, and yes, I do know the Ben you're thinking of.**

**Warning: Rated T for minor horror mixed with humour. (Someone tell me if the rating should go up or down.) **

"I sighed as I took a look at her surroundings once more. Trees, trees, and more trees. Honestly, why was Canada so infested with TREES?! Don't get me wrong, I love wild life and most living things, being the sweet 15 year old girl I am, but honestly? I'm starting to get sick of this wilderness. I only took this exchange because apparently it'd look good on my file. '_Raimo Bito went to Canada_!' That impresses people, right? "

But back to the current situation.

"My name is Raimo Bito, more commonly known as Rhyme, and I am to be forever lost in these woods. *Sigh* I wish Beat were here, he would know what to do. Wait…no. He'd probably just say '_If we keep walking straight, we're bound to reach civilization eventually!_' Too bad that doesn't work in Canada. These woods can go on for miles and miles. I wouldn't be surprised if I found a skeleton with a backpack huddled up under a tree soon…

"Might as well start walking. If Beat would do it, then it might work out eventually.

"The pine trees towered over me and were well over 30 feet tall. I would consider climbing some trees if the branches weren't so infested with pine needles. I need something barer. Maybe if I were younger the trees could support me, but I really grew since then. Right now I'm wearing my usual style of an orange hoodie with a heart skull and cross bones, along with a beige pair of pants. My funky hat is still the same though, but I did put a pair of white earmuffs over them. The hair underneath it is a bit longer though. I usually tie my hair back, and that barely reaches a few inches past my neck. All in all, I look the same but I turned into a teenager. Ah~ the rewards of growing up.

"My stamina is fine, and I can keep going on for a while longer. I continue to trek forward in case there are any Sasquatch following me, because you just never know. They say that the Squatch don't harm children and women, but some also say they're extremely aggressive and will attack anything on their territory. *Sigh* why do I have to be so paranoid? Squatch might not be real. But they might! I'm not going to take a chance and say they don't exist.

"Normally most people would fear wolves, beavers, or bears, oh my! But not me. Animals have always seemed to be nicer to me than others I find. Beat says it's my 'pure soul' but I think it's because I know animals. That's why I'm not afraid of them; I know how to handle them. I worked out at the animal shelter, and I learned quiet a bit out there. I now know how to deal with just about every animal in Canada.

"Except for the mythical ones… They wouldn't be so scary if someone wrote an official book on them, showing pictures and maybe if they did studies… All we have is information from hundres of years ago and from people wanting to say 'I saw an alien, dude! It was totally after me! It wanted my brains but I totally beat the shit out of it! You wanna see it? Well… the alien's friend took it away before I could take pics or anything…'"

Rhyme continued to talk to herself, which helped prevent most wildlife, aside from the odd squirrel or bird, but they don't count as dangerous.

Rhyme sighed once more. She honestly did miss her big brother, and her soft warm bed. She wouldn't mind if either of them magically showed up…

"…" Silence.

"Nothing." The teenaged girl pouted.

Rhyme continued through the woods with a slight chill. It was only October, but damn, that October wind was harsh. Especially in Canada. She hugged herself tighter as she tried to imagine where she should head next. Granted, they say that if you're lost you should stay in one spot, but Rhyme was scared she might freeze to death if she didn't move, and she'd feel just silly if she simply walked around in circles. Straight it was, bound to hit something, right?

A few hours had passed and Rhyme could feel her legs start to weaken. She decided to stop and take a breather. She took her backpack off and laid it against a tree and leaned on it as she kept her mind on high alert, for any possible werewolves that might pop out. Granted, it was still day time, maybe three or four in the afternoon, but you can never be too sure.

"-and that's how I met Shiki and Neku-"Rhyme continuously mumbled to herself. She wasn't usually an active talker, but she'd risk losing her voice for a day or two if it meant keeping wolves and swamp monsters away.

Soon the mumbles turned to whispers, then even sooner, humming. She was humming a tune she often heard her phone make when she was in the Reapers Game.

"I know your smile, your voice, just like that~" Rhyme quietly hummed to herself, "I don't believe in fantasy…"

Rhyme took a sip out of her water bottle and started to choke on it when she finally got a sense of foreboding. It was the same sense she got when Shiki would tip toe behind her and Rhyme only noticed her at the last possible second.

Rhyme started whistling with a sweat dripping down her temple. It might've been a lynx up in one of these trees, or a rabid mole. She chuckled to herself, there was no way it was an ominous premonition of some type of dragon or evil faerie that was thinking of eating her. She quickly got up and started walking again, despite her legs begging for a longer break.

"Sorry, legs…" Rhyme whispered, "I'm not risking any curses or attacks tonight. I heard that Sasquatch are popular in Canada, and can take away people to another world. I can't risk it. If we don't find help in one hour we'll build a little campsite for ourselves. The skies look clear enough for us to wait."

Rhyme didn't have to walk for more than ten minutes when she saw smoke in the distance. Smoke means fire, and fire means heat! If it were a forest fire, there would be MUCH more smoke. For now it meant warmth, or someone else who's lost.

Rhyme was so happy, she could die.

**I still need to edit the rest of the story. I have the whole thing written out, and I planned on just posting it in one go, but fate has other plans for me. Sooooo damn busy. There are three chapters in total, maybe four if I really push it. It took me an hour to edit this, so I don't know when I have a free hour anymore. I haven't even been able to play my damnn videogames TT_TT but I'll be able to shave some time off next weekend. I'm getting a new job next month (maybe), so that may help things. **


End file.
